


Source

by chofi



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1311997 isn't making quota. The livestock on Gaia can be just too intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Source

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the ending of Madoka today while talking to Jukebox Hound. She mentioned getting an idea on how to end _Eir's Tomorrow_ and the two things pinged. There's going to be influence from _Eir's_ in this, I'm sure you'll see where. Spoilers for Madoka.

1311997 had been lax, no two ways around it. She had devoted the past few decades to observing rather than harvesting. The inhabitants on _this_ planet showed even more potential than 10224004's batch. _These_ primitives had actually figured out how to make Soul Gems. True, their gems were extracted from the ground rather than a living body, and thus far inferior, but they were Soul Gems nevertheless. This, perhaps, was the same bungling about that 1311997's ancestors had done eons ago. And in a few billion years, then, the Incubators would have _allies_...

The event called Meteorfall should have been a bonanza: the air reeked of despair and desperation and she did nothing. She had to see what this group of not-quite-livestock-certainly-not-equals would do. Curiosity, like all emotion, was a psychological aberration, but it would serve the purpose of meeting quota. Her superiors would accept _some_ deviation if it served the greater good. 10224004 was pathologically emotional, but his antics were acceptable because his quotas were acceptable. And so, 1311997 continued to observe.

* * *

  
Waiting proved fruitful. The planet was dying.

Emotions were in the heightened bloom period before all sentient life was gone. Survival instincts were always useful for making pacts. 1311997 would, despite being lax, make quota. She would have to put in a transfer request soon.

* * *

  
Two years, seven months, twelve days and seventeen hours after Meteorfall, 1311997 was very sure that all sentient life was gone. Yet, the not-quite-livestock managed to surprise her again.

One more. Male, but that didn't matter, not when the grief around him would be tangible to anyone. 1311997 bounded towards the sentient life, picking her way through the ever-present ruins in this city.

 _You want to live, don't you?_

 _You want to be stronger, to protect them._

Knowing what to say was rote by now, particularly on dying worlds.

1311997 waited, and was rewarded. A soft, slurred voice said, "Yes."

 _I can make your wish come true._

1311997 stepped forward and peered up at the sentient male. Young. Bright blue eyes--something to do with the primitive Soul Gems--went in and out of focus. 1311997's gaze was, of course, steady. _Let me know what you want._

"I want to be forgiven. More than anything."

 _Don't worry. You will._

The energy Cloud Strife provided was phenomenal. 1311997 surpassed her quota.


End file.
